Battered Bee
by vicatron
Summary: Sequel to "The Frozen Rose"


RW11

**Battered Bee**

**BY: Vicatron**

RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum.

**Sequel to "The Frozen Rose"**

The slow beeps of the heart monitor filled the room with an abnormal silence. The constant drip of the IV as each drop fell to a rhythm as if trying to match the heart monitor only to fail desperately. The blindingly white surroundings smirking at those unfortunate enough to be inside, in its captivity.

None of those mattered. The beeps had been block out, reaching the ear only to be turned away. The constant drips of the IV were pointless, after all her world is shattered. And the white that surrounds her is now just part of this shattered world, once full of color and beauty, now there is only white or the lack of it.

The door slowly slides open as a young teen enters the room, a tray of food in her hands and a tail swaying side to side as she closes the door behind herself. "Please Yang, you need to eat." Blake ask almost begging.

"Why?" The monotone voice from Yang is nothing new, she's been that way since she woke up. Waking up to learn that Ruby, her darling younger sister, was dead. The funeral the day before, and Weiss's own only to begin in the next hour.

Blake took a seat next the Yang's bed. "So you can get _better_ of course." She answered forcing out the word.

"Better…" Yang repeated. "Better?..." She repeated again with a hint of anger. "_BETTER!?_" Once more she repeated the word only this time in a yell. Blake flinched at the yell but took the brunt of her anger knowing she can take the force of it.

"You think _I'll_ get better?" Yang voiced, her teeth clenched in anger before she started to yell. "_What if I don't want to get better? What if I don't care if my arm is in a cast? What if I don't want to go through therapy so I can walk again?"_

Blake took the angry words that Yang threw at her, she would not back down. "You will." Blake answered honestly. "Because you know that both Ruby and Weiss would want you to get better. Even if they aren't here th-"

"SHUT UP!" Yang Yelled, her body shaking in anger. "WHY? Why didn't you stop Weiss? From what Ozpin told me you helped Weiss fix Crescent Rose. If you didn't help her she would still be here."

"Yang, we both know that she would have left." Blake pointed out sadly. " It was either help her, or go watch her die needlessly." Blake watched her as she stared at the blankets, not wanting to admit that Blake was right.

"Yang." Blake called out softly as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "I know you're putting of talking about Ruby but-"

"SHUT UP!" Yang yelled as she slapped Blake's hand away, tears falling from Yang's Lilac eyes. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Yang." Blake called out sadly.

Yang continued to cry, she cried for three whole minutes while Blake waited for her to calm down. "I promised." Yang choked out. "I promised Ruby, I promised her that I would take care of her after…after mom and dad died. I promised…" yang tried to speak but her sobs wouldn't let her.

Blake climbed onto the bed and straddled her, bringing Yang's head to her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around Yang. "It's alright if you cry, just let it out, let it all out." Blake whispered as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

Eventually Yang fell asleep and Blake tucked her in. She went back to her seat next to Yang's bed and rested her head after a kiss to Yang's forehead. She will stay by her side, she will make sure she knows how much she loves her, make sure she knows as soon as possible. For while Ruby and Weiss knew that Blake counted them as friends, they didn't know that she considered them sisters, she wished that she could have at least told them for her chances are now gone.

* * *

Yang sat up slowly as she woke up. Rubbing the sleep from her eye she realized that it was still dark, yet there was still light in the room. But the lights were off, scanning the room she was slightly startled by what she saw.

In the corner of her room was a ball of light about two inches high, just floating at waist height. It wasn't too bright, yet if she stared directly into it then she couldn't see. Squinting Yang tried to get a good look at it. But it was not to be, for the ball exploded into a bright flash, blinding her.

"It's not your fault."

Yang froze in disbelief. "Weiss?" She asked, as if her ears were playing tricks on her. Her eyes adjusted back after the flash, and sure enough Weiss stood in the corner leaning against the wall.

"Ruby told me to tell you that, that and get well soon." Weiss said, acting as if it was a casual statement. "Also your parents are proud of you."

Yang smiled. "I don't know if I'm dreaming or not, but thanks Weiss."

"Yeah, yeah. I just wish that Ruby had enough energy to tell you herself. I don't have too much myself, so I'll be taking my leave." Weiss said as she set her hand on the door handle. "Oh, by the way."

"Yes?" Yang asked with a small smile.

"May I finally have your blessings to date your sister?" Weiss asked.

Yang's smile lit up. "Of course."

Weiss smiled in return. "Thanks." And with that she was gone.

**A/N: So? How was it? I had the idea for a while but wasn't sure how to write it. After I wrote "The Frozen Rose" I wanted to have a sequel with Yang dealing with her anger and sadness. Do you think yang would have acted like that or do you think she's Out of Character? Also what about the title, does it fit?**


End file.
